DHP2 Alternative Ending!
by AliceIsAFan95
Summary: First fanfiction, based on what could have happened! Rated T to be safe. Short and hopefully sweet! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER

_and the Deathly Hallows_

ALTERNATIVE ENDING

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! IT'S A LITTLE SILLY!**_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry stretched out his wand, with all the power he could muster. He stared at his attacker, whose snake-like eyes were boring into his own.

Suddenly, the hooded figure let go of his wand and stepped to the side. The green light broke away from their wands, and pelted into Professor Flitwick, who had just entered the scene. He flew back into the air, and let out a final squeak as he landed flat on his tiny back.

Harry's eyes lingered on the body of the small, gremlin type creature for a moment, but then he looked away carelessly. He had never liked that annoying midget anyway. What was standing in front of him was more important.

"I can't do it," said Voldemort, panting, "We've been hiding our feelings for too long now."

"I…I didn't know you felt the same way," replied Harry breathlessly. This was all he'd ever secretly dreamed of since he and Voldemort had talked in the underground room on that eventful day in his first year at Hogwarts.

Sure, Voldemort was a bit of a 'bad lad', but that amount of awesome power and style was just too difficult to ignore.

"I knew it!" shouted Ron gleefully, "I knew it!" Hermione came running towards him, her arms outstretched, but Ron held out his hand. She stopped, horror spreading on her scarred face.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I've been thinking, and it's just not what I want. It's not you, I just… It's… not my true calling. I'm sorry."

Hermione's bottom lip trembled, then she turned and ran off into the distance sobbing, closely followed by Ginny, on whom it had just dawned that Harry had always loved Voldemort.

Harry watched them run off then took a step toward Voldemort, taking his hands and smiling softly.

"I've thought about you a lot these past few years," said Voldemort.

"So have I," replied Harry, "I've had daydreams about your wonderful power. We have a connection. I guess the prophecy was wrong about our destiny; Professor Trelawny was always a crazy old bat. But what should we do with the Elder Wand?"

Voldemort picked up the delicate wand whose master was still unclear. He held it out to Harry, who shook his head.

"Let's share it," he said.


	2. NINETEEN YEARS LATER

**NINETEEN YEARS LATER**

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Gryffindor!" shouted Theodore, standing on the platform in front of the Hogwarts Express.

"Don't tease him, Voldy," said Harry, "I'm sure he'll be in Slytherin. Besides, I was in Gryffindor, and I'm not a total freak, am I?"

"No, love. Sorry. I'm so glad they let us adopt him," said Voldemort, "I thought with my track record…"

"You just had a little bit of a mental health problem. They could see that you'd changed," said Harry sympathetically, "And Confunding the Social-Goblin helped."

Voldemort nodded. "He called me Tom, you know I hate that name. Plus he kept bringing up your parents. I told him my mother was a heavy drinker, but he just didn't listen. I _had_ to Confund him."

"I know, Voldy, I know. Anyway, Voldemort suits you better," Harry said, fluttering his eyelids, "Hey! There's Ron!"

Ron came tottering up the platform towards them.

"It's _Ronnie_, if you _don't_ mind," Ronnie said, "I've been so much happier since the sex change, but I just wish people would get it right."

"Yes, you do seem nicer as a witch," Voldemort agreed, "I can't help thinking of Hermione though…"

"There she is now!"

A cat was walking towards them, a sad look on her face.

"Poor Hermione," said Ronnie, "She hasn't been the same since she took that overdose of Polyjuice Potion."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Hermione hissed at them before running into the arms of Mr Filch, whose cat had recently died of swine flu, and who had taken Hermione in.

"Hey," Voldemort said, "There's Draco Malfoy, and little Scorpius. I'll just go and say 'hello'."

"Daddy?" piped up Theodore, "What if I'm in Gryffindor?"

The whisper was for his father only, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Theodore to reveal how great and sincere his fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Theodore's face was slightly above his own.

"Theodore Severus Potter," Harry said quietly, so that nobody else could hear, "I was in Gryffindor, and I turned out all right. Albus Dumbledore was in Gryffindor too, and he was headmaster for a while. Now, he may not have been the brightest cage in the Owlery, but he sure was good at the old _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell. We'll love you no matter where you are. Even in Hufflepuff. On second thoughts, if you were in Hufflepuff we wouldn't be totally happy."

Harry stood up and two hands covered his eyes.

"You know who!" Voldemort said, laughing as he pulled Harry in for a stood together on Platform 9 ¾ and waved Theodore off as the Hogwarts Express left the station in a puff of reminiscent smoke.

Harry lowered his hand to the lightning scar on his forehead, contemplating the years that had passed.. The scar hadn't pained Harry for all that time. All was well.


End file.
